TheGoldenTouch
by Shady1
Summary: Draco is ordered by his father to befriend Harry so they can slowly lure him to the Dark Lord...but how exactly?
1. Losing the Way

A/N: I've been chasing plot bunnies all night and THIS is what I came up with?!?! This is seriously WRONG..!! Well anyhoozie, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, a few extra (home-made, fresh from the oven) characters and my cheese toast. The rest belongs to JKR or whoever she got it from. peace yall. ____________________________ I. Losing the Way  
  
Hermione sat, eating her supper with a large leather bound book propped up agaisnt the basket of buscuits. She'd been researching the Dark wizard Setsimone On'Fe'Erre for her DADA class. She'd been at it for nearly two days and Harry and Ron were beginning to worry.  
  
"Hermione you really should eat something. I think all those books are affecting your stomach." Ron said through a mouthful of grilled chicken.  
  
Harry sat there waiting for Hermione to lay into Ron about how important studying was or something but instead she just looked up, glared at him then went back to her book.  
  
Before she started reading again she caught, out of the corner of her eye, Draco Malfoy looking straight at her. She waited for a moment to see if he would move his head and look in a different direction but he didnt. She looked up and felt a shiver go down her spine as they're eyes met. A small sneer (or was it a smile) tugged at the corners of his mouth and then he looked away. Hermione just sat there thinking about the evilness of some people (namely Draco Malfoy). She continued staring for a minute until she realized what she was doing. She slammed her book shut and scraped her chair back on the beautifully polished hard wood floor and headed for the library. She could feel Ron and Harrys bewildered stares following her out of the Great Hall.  
  
Once out in the corridor she rounded a few corners went down a few flights of stairs and through a couple of hidden tapestries before realizing she was lost. Not just lost however, but lost in the dungeons. Somehow her mind had wandered while heading for the library and she'd made a few wrong turns. She took a deep breath and sighed it out, forcing her body to not panic. She leaned against the wall and tried to think of where she was.  
  
Then, from somewhere down the corridor she heard a faint pair of footsteps. There where shadows on either side of her so she would have no idea who it was until they were right upon her. Straining her eyes through the dark, she made out a faint slender male shaped figure moving along gracefully, as though he were more like gliding, not walking. Then...it stopped short of the shadows and leaned against the wall. Hermione, thinking 'hey, here comes help' calls out,"You there, do you think you could help me? I'm kind of lost." but to no reply. The figure merely sighed. She called out 'Excuse me' a little louder but was cut off by a low cold sort of voice.  
  
"I heard you the first time. What are you doing down here anyway, Gryffindor?" he drawled.  
  
"Show yourself, its not polite to stand there like that in the dark." she said, getting somewhat annoyed.  
  
"As you wish," said the low confident voice. And out of the shadows slid none other than Draco Malfoy, his arms folded across his chest, his silvery eyes narrow.  
  
Hermione stepped back... ___________________________ A/N: I warn you now, my chapters will al be short like this. Just review and I promise not to torch your house in the middle of the night. '_' 


	2. Conspiracy In the Dungeons

A/N: Extremely short chapter ahead! You have been warned. Read at your own risk...  
  
Disclaimer : I'm not doing this everytime so if you really REALLY wanna read it every chapter feel free to go back and do so. Otherwise, you can kiss my cheek. ___________________________  
  
II.Conspiracy in the Dungeons  
  
"Malfoy, please could you help me, just this once?" she asked cautiously, "I dont really have time for your nonsense right now." she added accidentally, hoping it didnt piss him off.  
  
"Nonsense, eh?..." Draco was now circling around Hermione like a hawk would do to its half dead prey. "What do I get out of this, hmm Granger?"  
  
"Malfoy I said I dont have time for this right now. I have to get up to the library!" She said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, the hostility..." Draco sneered, his every word laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Fine. I'll figure it out on my own." she said and went to push past Draco. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. Hermione, startled at first, stumbled slightly and looked, horrified, at Draco who was fast approaching her. She attempted to make a break for it but to no avail. Draco grabbed her wrist and slung her back to the wall.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Her voice was dripping with fear.  
  
"You know what I want" Draco whispered, their noses almost touching. "And I know you want it too..." He said and suddenly their lips met and Hermione passed out, slumping into a heap on the floor.  
  
Draco stood over her, looking down with disgusted eyes as he wiped his mouth as though he'd just kissed a stump or something. He took a step back and summoned Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"That was easy enough..." he muttered while Crabbe and Goyle carried Hermione down to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N: I know that chapter was a little funky but it gets better...I think... 


	3. Distractions

A/N: Hey you guys email me and I'll send you a pic of my pimpin' mobile! lol its sad, really really sad...OH anyways, back to the subject, Um this chapter introduces one of my marvelous creations, a girl named Flaire. Well read and see and dont forget to review and I like candy.  
  
III. Distractions  
  
Upon entering the common room he noticed the silhouette of a thin tall girl standing by the fire. 'Damn' he thought 'I didnt think there would be anyone in here during dinner!' He cursed silently to himself and decided they'd have to sneak Hermione in. He quietly told Crabbe and Goyle to take her quickly into their dorm while he made a diversion. He counted to three and as the two burly Slytherins bolted across the room, Draco sent sparks flying from the fireplace at which the girl stood. All was going according to plan until Crabbe accidently kicked over a statue of Salazar Slytherin that was at the base of the stairs to the dormitories. They stopped dead in their tracks, fear flooded them. Dracos stomach dropped. Quickly he motioned for them to hurry up and ran over to the girl to distract her from the statue and make sure she wasnt seriously hurt from the sparks. When she turned around to see what the noise was, she found herself being turned roughly back around by Draco who started hurriedly questioning her about if she was alright. She said she was fine then asked what was going on.  
  
"Oh nothing," Draco said, trying not to act suspicious," I just accidently dropped my wand so the flames shot from the fire and on my way down to see if you were alright, i knocked over that statue," He said rather quickly as he gestured to the now-headless statue and the burnt carpet.  
  
"Oh I see" was all she said. She was staring curiously at Draco as though he were a new species of human. He sort of lowered his head with a confused look on his face and peered into her eyes. There was something familiar about her but he couldnt make out what. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Awkwardly, Draco said a half-goodbye and hurried up to his dorm. He couldnt help think of that girl with her sleek black hair, ivory skin and penetrating blue sinister looking eyes. 'If she didnt have black hair, she could have passed for a Malfoy' thought Draco. Finally he made it to the 5th year boys dormitory but what met his ears when he turned the knob was a stifled cry from Hermione who was being restrained by Crabbe with a huge hand over her mouth (or should i say half her face).  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N aargghh i know, terrible, but tell me what you think, dont leave me hangin. 


	4. The Decieving Touch

A/N: This chapter is whacked, but then again, so am I. I might not be able to upload as often as usual because I've been dragged (kicking and screaming, mind you) back to that hellish place called school. Well review and peace out.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont think I did this on the last chapter so I thought I'd make up for it by saying this boring chunk of crap. Well have a stupendous day and remember, dont do drugs, dont have unprotected sex and always wear your clear backpack  
  
IV. The Deceiving Touch  
  
Draco made an irritated noise with his nose and ordered them to let her go. Upon her release she bolted for the door only to be blocked by Draco and shoved roughly upon the bed.  
  
"Crabbe..Goyle..out. NOW!" Draco shouted the last word.  
  
The look on Hermiones face said that she was pleased they were gone but was still frightened at being alone in a room with Draco Malfoy, who had just kissed her.  
  
As the two of them lumbered out of the room Draco turned to face Hermione. Before he could utter a sound she had sprang to her feet and was shouting, her voice trembling slightly. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Are you mentally disabled?! Wait until I tell Mcgonagall! Why the hell did you do that anywa-" Draco placed two of his delicate fingers upon her lips as a silencer. "Because I felt like it, thats why. You know you cant resist me so why bother trying to deny it?" He said carelessly, his head tilted up in a sort of arrogant manner. Hermione sputtered,"Wha..? You..!...I dont know if this is your idea of a joke but if you dont mind..." she said, her voice shaking with anger. She stormed to the door but stopped at the sound of his voice. "You want to know what would happen if those Slytherins caught you walking through our common room?. I would be simply scandalous, you know that?" he warned. The same thought seemed to have struck her. She turned, her eyes narrowed. "I dont care. If they dont like it, they can...can..." "Can what?" he teased. "Shut up, Malfoy!" she said, flipping her hair as she turned around, facing the door once more. Right before she reached for the knob she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a firm but gentle hand on her arm. She turned her head to find herself looking into a pair of glowing silver orbs of eyes. Before she could tear away he whispered... "Before you go..." and let the rest of the sentence fade off as he neared her soft pink lips. She recoiled slightly as their lips met for the second time but as soon as she felt one of his long slender fingers run down her back she gave in, the feeling of that touch seeming to calm her. She couldnt tell if the sensation had been pleasure or pain but she knew she wanted more of it. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. 'Malfoy' she thought to herself,'I'm standing in Slytherin dorms kissing DRACO MALFOY!?'  
  
"No!" she shrieked and broke free of his grasp. She stumbled toward the door but he caught her shoulder right after she had opened the door a crack. "Wait..." he called,"I know of a trap door that goes from here to the library. I'll let you take it if you promise to tell no one of it." She turned around and said "Fine" He led her to the empty fireplace and whispered some funny words. The stone statue of a serpent inside the fireplace shaped like the slytherin crest moved aside to reveal an opening the size of a small human. "Just go straight and DO NOT turn off anywhere. You could end up somewhere..." He trailed off. She gave him one last fleeting look before ducking through the opening and sprinting ddown the narrow passage. Draco sighed and sat down on his his bed. "This might not be as hard as I thought it would be..." he whispered and smiled slyly to himself. He closed the fireplace passage and flopped down on his bed, the nights events seeming to tire him. Suddenly he heard a stifled sneeze from somewhere in the hall, a slight gasp and receiding footsteps. He shot from his bed and bolted to the door but only to find no one there. He took off at a sprint down the hall until he reached the staircase that led to the common room. Figuring he'd never find out who it was through the crowd of people there he decided he wash up and head to bed early, after all, the first quidditch match of the season was tomorrow and he needed rest.  
  
______________  
  
A/N: review and dont kill me cause this chapter was simply pathetic. 


	5. The Touch Explained

The Touch Explained  
  
When he finally laid down and the only sounds were the distant hum of voices from the common room he began thinking of his task. He knew all he had to do was administer the Touch a few more times and he would have Hermione spilling out her heart to him, which was exactly what he wanted. 'The Touch..." he thought to himself. He remembered how he'd come across it... He'd been merely nine years of age when he'd come across the thick black leather bound book in the attic. Exploring the attic had always served as a great source of fun for him as a kid because of the Dark material he found in there that had belonged to his father. He grabbed the book and stuffed it in his robe, then hurried back to his room to examine the findings. Once in the haven of his locked room he began flipping through the worn pages. He came across a section labeled 'Mind Control'. As he read on he found the simplest spell ability and decided to try it on himself. It was called the Touch. *The Touch is the simplest form of mind control abilities to learn but you'll find it's the hardest to administer. You must be able to make some kind of contact with your victim for it to properly work. The results vary between people but if it does work what will happen is the person starts feeling as though they cant live without the feeling they get when they're touched by you and will usually do anything to get it again. Once you administer it for the first time it cant be stopped unless you perform the countercurse which could take months or even years to perfect.* he remembered it like he was reading it out of the book then and there. He chuckled at the time when he tried it out on one of the house elves and thought of how funny it acted around him. Everything had gone fine then so why not now? Soon he drifted off in a sort of dreamless sleep. _________________________  
  
A/N: Yes, ghetto, but it had to be there. Dont hurt me. Well I have the next chapter written out but I'm too lazy to type it out. So review review, cause its all gravy. peace Ms.PSB, Ms.WNBA, Comin Straight out of Vian, Y'all Better Make Way... 


	6. Spies Unmasked

A/N: Blame the horridness of this next chapter on my muse for giving me such crap. Have a lovely day and if you would care to review send it to me wether its by clicking the little button below, by owl, stone tablet, carrier pigeon, whatever just SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Disclaimer: Check back at chapter one sweetheart. peace, love and Latte=Bliss _________________ Spies Unmasked Draco rolled over and glanced at his magic powered digital clock. It read 3:47am. He hadnt even noticed the other Slytherin boys come in. He figured he probably wouldnt get another wink of sleep for the rest of the night so he threw off his covers and strolled quietly to the door. Just as the click of the doorknob closing sounded he distinctly heard faint footsteps padding down the corridor. Looking both ways he saw no one so he took off down the corridor following the sound. Wondering who it could be he broke into a flat out sprint. Through a few tapestries and down a flight of stairs he raced. Just as he whirled around the corner he caught the outline of a small skinny boy dashing through a trapdoor. He clutched a stitch in his side but still followed in hot pursuit. Finally he caught up and grabbed the boy by his thin shoulder and swung him back against the wall. When he realized who his chaser was he gasped and with a horrified look on his face, made a wild attempt for the stairwell to their right. Draco, getting a sudden idea, grabbed the boy by the knees, which brought him crashing to the floor and said," I won't hurt you, I swear!" And held out a hand to help him up. The boy hesitated for a moment before reluctantly taking Draco's hand and rising to his feet. Draco released a kind sort of smile but then, to the boys horror, thrust him against the wall with his forearm.  
  
"You were the one who was spying on me earlier, werent you?" he accused. The boy faltered a little under Dracos furious glare but drew out his chest and shakily replied,"So what if I was?" "How much did you hear?" Draco snarled. The shorter boy merely drew himself up again and stared determindly at Draco. Draco drew back his forearm and slammed it back across the boys chest. His breath caught in his throat and he sputtered before wheezily saying, "Everything...I even know about that little secret passage thing in the fireplace. I saw you kiss that girl too-" he got out as Draco looked around then brought his face nose to nose with the 2nd year and threatened,"Tell anyone...ANYONE, of what you saw and I'll kill you with my bare hands...'' He gave him one last shove before turninghis back on him and stalking back toward the common room. He heard a relieved sigh from behind him and grinned in satisfaction. When Draco found his way up to the commin room he flooped down on a deep forest green chair and propped his leg up. He sighed and wondered what exactly he was getting himself into... ___________________ A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was half asleep and in a hurry to type it all. Ms.PSB, Ms.WNBA, Comin Straight out of Vian, Y'all Better Make Way... 


	7. The First Quidditch Match

A/N: lol sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I mean 'flooped'?!? Well anyways, I hope to see some more reviews out of you people, after all, if I get no reviews, you get no beef. So hit me up.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope dont own it. I do, however, own a yellow telephone.  
  
________________________  
  
The First Quidditch Match  
  
Draco suddenly awoke to the sounds of his excited teammates racing through the common room. He hadnt realized he'd fallen asleep. He jogged upstairs, showered, got dressed etc. and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sauntered in, trying to hide the fact that he looked beat from lack of sleep, with his head high and shoulders back. He allowed his narrow eyes to sweep over the Gryffindor trio and snickered as Hermione turned away. He took his seat between Crabbe and Goyle and listened to Flints pep talk while enjoying his pancakes. "This is the first game of the season. Losing to the Gryffindors would be shame beyond belief. We've practiced hard, well some of us, and we deserve to win." He lowered his voice a few notes,"And remember, if all else fails...cheat!" This last bit was followed by loud cheers and a few catcalls to the Gryffindors.  
  
After breakfast the two teams tromped down to the Quidditch Pitch and enetered the dressing rooms. Once dressed in the green silver and black uniforms everyone gathered in the center of the room, placed their hands in the middle and listened for Flints voice. "You guys know what to do. Just get us atleast 30 pts. up then Malfoy, get the snitch. That simple. Slytherin Pride." and the whole team shouted 'SLYTHERIN PRIDE' then broke out of the huddle and entered the field.  
  
Cheers from the Slytherin side and a few from Ravenclaw, surprisingly, met them as they mounted their brooms. Gryffindor came out last to cheers from all sides except the boos from Slytherin. Lee's voice came slicing through the crisp autumn air, loud and clear.  
  
"THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! BOY HAVE WE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! THE FIRST MATCH IS BETWEEN RIVALS SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR! GOOD LUCK TO BOTH TEAMS (cough! Gryffindor!) LETS BEGIN!" Mcgonagall was already glaring at him.  
  
Madame Hooch's shrill whistle sounded and the whoosh of 14 brooms filled the two teams ears. Malfoy and Potter soared above the game and watched from afar.  
  
"So Potter, first game of the season...scared?" Draco sneered, still looking down. Suddenly he remembered his task and looked up to see Potters reaction.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who should be scared" he said calmly as Draco dodged an oncoming speeding bludger.  
  
"Look, I'm s-...sorry..." he squeezed out, struggling to force his pride down. Potter almost slid off his broom in surprise. He caught himself just in time and pulled his robes straight, staring suspiciously at Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry for...what, exactly?" he muttered, still completely baffled.  
  
Draco sighed and looked Harry right in the eye. "Nevermind Pothead. Forget I even said anything." he finished and continued watching the game. Harry just sat there, slightly confused.  
  
The score was now 20 Slytherin-35 Gryffindor. Lee was almost hoarse from all the shouting but still wasnt missing a beat.  
  
"Slytherin in possession." Lee was saying,"Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Spinnet, and speeds toward the goal. He's going to...SCORE! The score is now 30-35 Gryffindor in the lead! Johnson has the Quaffle - a sweet pass to Spinnet, back to Johnson- OH INTERCEPTED BY SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN FLINT! He's really flying up there! WOW did you see that?! That was an awesome loop! He passes to Pucey, that was a nice dive around Weasley, a clear field ahead but can he make it past Keeper Wood!?...YES! NO....Another score for Slytherin...40-35 Slytherin ahead...Oh it seems as though captain Flint has called a time-out. The game will resume after this short break.."  
  
Draco flew down and landed softly on the still moist ground.  
  
"Malfoy we need the snitch now. Catch it only if we're ahead okay? Okay! Lets get em guys!" He shouted. They did the Slytherin Pride thing once more and took flight. Potter was already up there, examining a scratch on his firebolt.  
  
"Prepare to get smoked, scarhead." Draco cocked as he looped underneath Potter, showing off his trick skills.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy..." Harry replied lamely.  
  
Five minutes into the game Draco, in his fruitless effort of searchng for the snitch, got bored and glanced up at Potter who's eyes were flitting to every nook of the field. He looked over at the crowd and suddenly he saw it! There it was! A tiny glimmer of gold, glistening by the Slytherin goal posts! Malfoy turned and dove, his arm outstretched when suddenly he heard a gasp from the crowd and a shriek from Potter. He looked back. Potters broom was out of control and he was sliding off the back.  
  
...His fathers voice echoed in his head. "Do something for him... get on his good side..." Reluctantly, he spun around and bolted toward Harry, completely abandoning the Snitch. All of a sudden, Potters broom did a loop and he flipped off the back. Grasping the Firebolt by the tail, he stared wildly about, kicking and thrashing in attempts to get back on.  
  
Malfoy swooped just underneath Potter and yelled,"Potter! Drop! I'll catch you!"  
  
"Hell no! Are you kidding?! You'll let me fall!"  
  
"ARE YOU ON CRACK POTTER?! Drop NOW!" And he did...but only to miss. He plummeted to the ground, his frightened emerald eyes locked on to Draco's silver ones.  
  
Malfoy raced after him. He felt his hand grasp one of Harry's flailing wrists, getting it tangled in his sleeve. Potter looked up and met Draco's eyes. He mouthed a silent 'Thank You' before being set down on the field.  
  
Draco whispered," Dont expect me to save your ass everytime you do something stupid, Potter." He said, habitually, then soon after regretted it. He took flight again and watched as half of Gryffindor flocked to him to see if Harry was alright. He felt a pang of jealousy but shook it off as Flint caught up with him.  
  
"MALFOY!" he shouted.  
  
He grabbed for Dracos arm but missed as Draco pulled it away, gave him a death stare that plainly stated 'Dont ask or you'll wish you hadnt' and headed for the dressing room to cool down, knowing the game would be postponed...  
  
______________________  
  
A/N: wow...my first Quidditch scene! whee! Tell me what you think! peace. By the way, does anyone have Yahoo msngr? if so review and tell me your screen name there! peace (again)  
  
SHAZAM 


End file.
